


Constants and Variables

by ofhalsen



Category: BioShock Infinite, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Period-Typical Racism, Steampunk, Time Travel, and tags, i'm gonna add characters as they appear, may become E in the future who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhalsen/pseuds/ofhalsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a girl. There's always a lighthouse. Constants, variables. </p><p>Chloe DeWitt had a large weight thrown on her shoulders after the death of her father. An already large debt on the DeWitt name just increased due to some heavy drinking and gambling. One day, these two rich snobs offered her a way out of it all in exchange for another marker - a girl in a tower named Max. "Bring us the girl, wipe away the debt." It seemed all too easy. Then again, Chloe never had been to Arcadia... nor had she ever met a girl that could manipulate time.</p><p>BioShock and Life is Strange Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants and Variables

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been struggling with this story for a while due to the Life is Strange fandom hitting a lull. Then Before the Storm came out and I went back to playing through things.
> 
> It's been a while, and I'm sorry for the wait. I want to do this crossover justice. As a result, I'm working on editing all of the previous chapters before adding on. Please be patient with me, I plan to have it all fixed soon.
> 
> I'm back now, though. I'm back, and I don't want this story to die.
> 
> -ofhalsen

So, guess what?

 

Even though I was totally ready to abandon ship on this, I'm back. Yeah. Looks like that "I don't know when/if I'll pick this back up again" message was a little too soon.

 

I'm rewriting all of the first four chapters and starting a fifth.

 

-ofhalsen


End file.
